


when the stars light up the room (i sit and talk to the moon)

by SmileHoney



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Things, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Ending, It starts with Suki/Sokka, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Post canon, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Starring Yue as the Moon, Zuko has rainbow fire, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but Zukka is endgame, no beta we die like men, sorry but i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileHoney/pseuds/SmileHoney
Summary: When Sokka can't sleep, he sits and talks to Yueor,5 times Zuko catches Sokka talking to the moon, and one time Sokka catches Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 429
Collections: AtLA <10k fics to read





	when the stars light up the room (i sit and talk to the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at two am one day, I wrote down the idea in my notes, and here I am three days later. Once again, it ran away from me.
> 
> The title is from the quote "at night when the stars light up my room, i sit by myself talking to the moon"
> 
> Also, I just wanted to say quickly that the love and support on my soulmate fic, flowers do not bloom without a little rain, has BLOWN ME AWAY. I never expected it, so THANK YOU <3\. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well.

1.

Sokka couldn’t sleep. It seemed as though he should be able to; he’d been going non stop for two days trying to break out Suki and his father. He was exhausted, but his mind was racing with thoughts about everything and anything- the invasion, Boiling Rock, the comet... Everything that could go wrong in the next few weeks. 

Finally, after what felt like another hour, he gave up. The ground was getting uncomfortable and he clearly wasn’t going to fall asleep, so he just got up and walked away from the group to a courtyard far enough away he wouldn’t disturb anyone. It had a clear view of the moon, big and bright in the sky, just a few days past full. He settled himself down into a lotus position on the ground, looked up at the moon, and spoke. 

“Oh, Yue… We got them back- Suki and my dad, that is- but I still feel like a failure. We wouldn’t have had to get them back if the invasion had just… been successful. If I had just been able to take Azula… Then we would have succeeded. I know dad told me that it’s not my fault, that everyone went into it knowing they might not make it back, that they might be injured, captured, or killed. But I still feel responsible. It was my plan and now everyone is scattered… Bato, the other men, Haru’s dad… People who just got out of prison are right back in it. It seems like everytime I’m put in charge of something, I fail. I failed at the invasion, I failed to protect you…”

He sighed. “I’m just glad that I had Zuko with me at the prison- as crazy as that is. I don’t think I could have done it without him- I would have failed again. I definitely couldn’t have taken on Azula and the scary girl with the knife and the flippy one. He’s just-“

“What are you doing?” Asked a voice from behind him.

Sokka whipped his head around to find Zuko standing a few feet behind him, a small flame held in his hand that cast a happy glow around the courtyard as it flickered. The light bounced off of Zuko’s face and made him look softer, like the teenager he really was. 

“I’m uh-“ Sokka paused. He had mentioned that Yue turned into the moon, but he hadn’t really explained it- hadn’t thought he had deserved an explanation, really- and he knew Zuko had been confused but too embarrassed to ask about it. But now he was quickly becoming Sokka’s best friend, so he said, “I couldn’t sleep, so I’m talking to Yue. ”

Sokka turned back to the sky as Zuko came and sat down next to him, extinguishing the flame. He looked up at the moon too, and asked, “She’s your girlfriend who turned into the moon?”

“Yeah… Yue was the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, blessed by the moon spirit as a baby. That’s why her hair was white. She was beautiful and kind and funny, and I felt like I could talk to her about anything… I really liked her. When Zhao attacked, her father placed me in charge of protecting her. But… I failed. Zhao killed the moon spirit, and Yue gave her life to save it. I couldn’t protect her, just like I couldn’t protect everyone at the invasion. Now when I can’t sleep I come out to talk to her.”

“Oh, Sokka… I’m sorry. I was there, kind of, but I didn’t really know what was going on. I just ran as soon as I could.” He paused and looked ashamed. “But you need to know… Neither of those were your fault. You couldn’t have known that Azula knew about the invasion and prepared everyone for your attack. You had to make the decision that meant you could save the fight another day, and you did. As for Yue… I’m as much to blame as you are, or Zhao is, or my father. If I hadn’t taken Aang’s body, he would have been there in time to fight Zhao and stop him. Zhao _actually_ killed the moon spirit. My father sent Zhao, and me, to chase after Aang.”

“I’m still ashamed of it, and just.. Embarrassed. It was my chance to show the men of my tribe that I’m a warrior, just like them.”

Zuko took Sokka's hand and squeezed. “You know, warriors have to make tough decisions. I know the men of your tribe are proud of you. You had to learn how to be a warrior all by yourself, and you got all the way to the palace. That’s amazing, Sokka.”

“I guess. I still blame myself.” Sokka turned his face away. 

Zuko knocked his shoulder against Sokka’s. “You know, Uncle always says blame cannot be placed on any one individual. Everything has multiple moving parts that interact and entangle, like a web. If one string of the web is cut, the web doesn’t fall apart. Multiple strings must be cut in order for the web to collapse.” He lifted his free hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Or, something like that.”

Sokka smiled softly. “No, I think I get it. Thank you.”

Zuko smiled back. “You’re welcome, Sokka.”

They sat there, looking up at the moon with their hands clasped between them in silence, until even the badger-toads had fallen silent and their eyelids were drooping. 

2.

Sokka stayed by the fire at the White Lotus campsite long after everyone else had headed off to bed, until the sounds of everyone moving around faded into Katara sleep talking and Toph snoring, until all the old people were in their tents. He had sent Suki off with a wave, saying he just wanted to think- his girlfriend had cast him a concerned look, but she had gone off to bed. Zuko had gone into Iroh’s tent hours ago and hadn’t come out, so he figured he was asleep too. He sighed and got to his feet.

He walked only a short distance away, not wanting to seem like he could be an intruder, and sat down on a fallen log. The moon was casting the forest around them in a silver light. It was beautiful in an ironic way, considering the Avatar was missing and the comet was coming in just one day.

“Hey Yue,” he greeted, turning his face up to look at the moon. “This is it. The comet is only a day away.” He picked at the leaves on the log absentmindedly. “I know I should be nervous, but I’m not. At least, not right now. I do wish Aang were here, though. It would be a lot easier to do this with him. But, I don’t know. It seems like maybe we were supposed to find the White Lotus. Something about destiny and all that, you know?”

He chuckled emptily. “I believe we’ll win though. We have a whole group of people on our side that we didn’t know about, who will be fighting here while we take on Ozai. Suki is one of the toughest warriors I’ve ever met, Toph invented an entire subset of earthbending, Katara is a master waterbender and healer, and Zuko is... He learned firebending from the dragons! How much tougher can you get!” He exclaimed.

“And me... Well, I’ve got a sword and a plan, so I guess I’ll be fine...” His voice died off and he sat in silence, wishing Yue was actually there to comfort him.

There was rustling behind him, and he turned to see Zuko coming towards him. “Hey,” the boy greeted softly. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“No, you didn’t. What’s up? I thought you were asleep in your Uncle’s tent.”

He shrugged. “He snores.”

Sokka laughed and patted the log. “How... Was it good to see him?”

Zuko’s easy smile spread into something that filled Sokka’s heart with joy, and he realized that this was the first time he had ever seen him actually, _truly_ smile, and it was really nice. “It was amazing. I didn’t think he’d be so happy to see me, but he was. More than that he was _proud_. I’ve never really had anyone be proud of me like that before.”

Sokka threw an arm around his shoulders. “I’m really glad it went well. I know he means a lot to you.”  
Zuko hummed and looked up at the moon before meeting Sokka’s gaze. “Were you talking to her?”

“Yeah. Just... talking about the comet.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I feel like I should be, but I’m not. I know that no matter what the plan is, we’ll come out on top. We have to.” Silence. “Are you?”

His easy smile fell into a hard, determined look. “I know that I have to face Azula. She’s strong. She’s really, really strong. I’ve never beaten her before. But I think...” He paused. “Can I show you something?”

Sokka nodded. “Of course, Zuko.”

He held up his left palm and summoned a flame. It was a small flame, nothing showy or flashy like he had seen other firebenders summon, but it still took his breath away with how it burned bright and hot in a swirling rainbow of fire. Sokka saw the normal red like fire lilies, orange like the sunset, and yellow like poppies, all mixing with green like the grass, blue like the sky, purple like the ocean at twilight, and pink like a cherry blossom. 

“When Aang and I went to the dragons, it changed how I firebend, but also my flame. I know now that I can beat Azula, no matter what, because of what I learned from them. I’ve never beaten her, but I’ve never had the strength of the dragons behind me before. I know I can take her.”

“Agni, Zuko, that was- that was beautiful. Thank you for showing me.”

He grinned again. “Of course, Sokka. You’re my best friend.”

Sokka laughed. “You know what, jerkbender? You’re my best friend too.”

Zuko let the flame die. “I haven’t told Aang though, so maybe keep it quiet?”

“Of course. Do you think he can do that?”

He shook his head. “No... I don’t know why, but I have a feeling it was a gift for me, specifically. It’s like... when they surrounded us, it was like they saw into me. Beyond what even I know about myself. It doesn’t make any sense, and I know my uncle will probably have a lot to say about it when I talk to him about it.” 

“Well, either way, it’s super cool.”

“I’m glad you think so... I just feel weird showing it off, you know?”

“Ah, jerkbender, always so humble.”

They stayed there in the moonlight, letting easy conversation flow between them. It felt natural, and Sokka was suddenly grateful that Zuko left the Fire Nation to help them. 

3.

Sokka shuffled out to the courtyard numbly. He knew distantly that there were tears streaming down his face, that they were covering the tracks that were already there, that something in his heart was breaking apart. He reached the turtleduck pond Zuko was so fond of and laid down, staring straight up at the moon. When he spoke, his voice was thick and hoarse from tears.

“Hey Yue... Suki broke up with me. We had a good run, you know. We were together for three years after the war. But... we fell in love during the war, and she stayed here in the Fire Nation after the war to guard Zuko with the Kyoshi Warriors, so we were always together. But now... there hasn’t been an assassination attempt on Zuko in almost a year, and she said she thinks it’s time to return to Kyoshi Island. Which I respect, but she said the distance would be too hard... I don’t know. I don’t really agree, I guess.”

He took a shaky breath. “I just want her to be happy, though, and I know going back to Kyoshi Island is what will make her happy, so-”

“Sokka? Are you okay?” a now familiar voice called out from the courtyard’s patio. Sokka looked up to find Zuko leaning against the fence that ran along the patio, long hair falling down his back and in a red robe thrown over his sleep clothes. Soka shrugged and fell back into the grass.

“Not really.” 

There was rustling as Zuko approached and sat gracefully beside him before slumping into the grass as well. “What’s up?”

He huffed. “Suki broke up with me.” Zuko was quiet for a moment, and Sokka knew what he was going to say. “Don’t you dare, Zuko.”

“That’s rough, buddy,” the Fire Lord rasped with a laugh, though he grew serious again quickly. “I am sorry though, Sokka. Why?”

Sokka laughed lightly too, and wiped away his tears. “She said the distance between us would be too hard. She’s going back to Kyoshi Island, and I’m staying here so... I guess- I _know_ \- she’s right.”

“Why don’t you go with her?”

“ _What?_ ”

“No, I’m serious! You guys have been together for years, and you obviously make each other happy, so why don’t you go with her? I mean, I’ve kept you here long enough-”

Sokka sat up and looked down at his best friend incredulously. “What the monkey feathers are you talking about? Zuko, I don’t want to leave! I love the work I do here. I love being an ambassador and solving the problems we come across. I love making a difference and helping the world get better. And I love being here with _you_.”

Zuko blinked, his mouth opened a little bit. “Oh. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Agni, Zuko, of course I do. I’ve been here for three years, almost nonstop.”

“Oh.” Zuko looked shell shocked. “I’m sorry. I guess I just don’t understand your feelings. The only breakup I’ve ever had was with Mai, and it’s because I realized I’m gay so...”

Sokka laughed, remembering a frazzled Zuko showing up in his room late at night to blurt out something about rainbow fire and being gay and how “ _it makes so much sense now, Sokka_!”

He shrugged and laid back down. “I guess I’m upset about the breakup because I love her. I would be willing to try to make it work- even with the distance. But at the same time, I respect her, and so if she thinks it would be easier if we aren’t together, then- as unhappy as it makes me- I’ll go with it. I just want her to be happy, and she wants me to be happy. She can achieve that on Kyoshi Island with the other warriors. I can’t ask her to give that up, just like she can’t ask me to give up my job and life here.”

Zuko hummed and they fell into a comfortable silence, but Sokka’s mind was racing still. He felt like now that he had cried a bit, he wasn’t as sad as he should be considering his three year relationship just ended. The truth was, he and Suki had been growing apart for a long time, and he knew deep down they weren’t meant to be together.

“I can hear you thinking, Sokka,” Zuko said. “What’s up?”

“I guess I’m just thinking that deep down, I’m kind of relieved? We fell in love during the war. That changes you as a person, you know?”

“Better than anyone,” Zuko mumbled wryly.

“Yeah I know you know what I’m talking about, jerkbender. Anyways, we’re both really different people now. I feel like we’ve both grown so much and are learning how to live in a world that, while still strife with conflict and issues, is for the most part peaceful. And maybe we don’t fit together that way in this new world. Maybe we’re better off as friends.”

“Somehow, the thought of you two as friends terrifies me more than the idea of you two together.”

Sokka laughed. “The world isn’t prepared for us.” Zuko was looking at him, eyes gleaming like fire in the moonlight, and he faltered. “What?”

Zuko startled. “Uh nothing, I was just... It’s pretty late and I guess I’m tired. I think it’s probably time I go to bed. Will you be okay?”

Sokka smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Sokka.”

“Goodnight, Zuko.”

4.

Usually when Sokka left his room to sit in the courtyard and talk to Yue, he wasn’t particularly stealthy. Yes, he’d rather keep his feelings private and not have the guards and other palace staff hear him, but nothing he said was ever a secret. He was pretty open. But tonight… Well, this talk with Yue needed to remain between them. 

Which is why Sokka found himself crawling over the balcony to drop down into the courtyard with all the grace of a baby polar bear dog (which is to say he landed flat on his ass- he could hear Zuko’s laughter in his head). He looked around quickly, making sure the noise hadn’t brought any guards (or even worse, Zuko) running, and exhaled when he saw no one. 

Settling into a lotus position by the pond, Sokka smiled up at Yue. “Hey Yue. I know it’s been a while. I’m sorry. We’ve been really busy organizing the festival for the five year anniversary of the end of the war, and I’ve been exhausted. But tonight...” 

Sokka’s hands were shaking as he brought them up to rub his eyes. “Oh, spirits. Okay. This is... This is the first time I’ve ever told anyone this, Yue, so I’m trusting you, okay?” She shined down on him, big and bright, and he sighed. “Yeah, I knew you’d say that. Alright. Um, well, I guess I should just say it out loud. I’m in love with Zuko.”

The moon continued to shine.

“Alright, well you didn’t turn bright red or fall out of the sky or anything, so I guess you’re okay with it. I guess I should begin at the beginning. So, two years ago, Suki broke up with me. And I was sad, but I got over it. I stayed here and kept working with Zuko, and I guess it just turned into _a lot_ of time together. I mean, Suki was gone and he’s my best friend, so it’s not that surprising. But over time, I just started noticing things about him. 

I mean, different things. I’ve always noticed things about him, like how he prefers to make his own tea because it makes him think of his Uncle. He does his own hair because of his scar. He’s partially blind and deaf because of it too, and hates when people come up on his left side since he often can’t see or hear them. He goes to bed late, often caught up in work, and wakes up ridiculously early to do his meditation and practice his bending. I’ve always known those things, you know. 

But now, whenever I look at him, all I see is how... beautiful he is. Like, he just has this look. I know some people might find his scar ugly or jarring, but to me... It’s just Zuko. It’s a mark of everything he’s overcome, and it’s so quintessentially _him_ that I can’t imagine him without it. He has such pretty eyes. When the light catches them, they just shine like... embers, or the sun, or gold, or just... they’re beautiful. And his lips! I just want to kiss him!”

Sokka flopped back into the grass and groaned. “Spirits, I want to kiss him so bad. And it just happened. Slowly, over time. And I don’t know what to do.”

“What’s this you don’t know what to do about?” 

Sokka sighed. Naturally, Zuko found him talking to Yue when he was literally talking about how he was _in love with him_. “Hey Zuko.”

Sokka sensed his friend falter and he could hear his frown when he spoke. “I’m sorry, Sokka, I don’t mean to intrude. I can go, I just... I went to your room to speak with you and you weren’t there, so I thought I’d find you here and I haven’t seen you out here this late in a very long time, so... I was concerned.”

“Oh, no Zuko, I’m sorry. I’m just tired. You can stay. Please,” he added. “I want you to stay.”

And that was the crux of the situation, wasn’t it? Because Sokka wanted Zuko to stay with him all the time. He wanted to hold his hand freely, to kiss him, to go on dates, to just... _be with him_. 

“Alright.” Zuko settled next to him. “What’s up?”

“Oh, you know, just... venting.”

“About what? Is it the festival? Is it too much?”

“What? No. I mean, I did tell her that the reason I haven’t talked to her in a long time was because of the festival, and how we’ve been staying up so late, but no, it’s not that. I’m really excited about the festival.”

Zuko’s answering smile made Sokka’s heart ache. It was so free and relaxed, a far cry away from the angry youth he had been. 

“Really? You are?”

Sokka nodded. 

“Good. That’s good. I’m really... I think it’ll be really good, you know? I’m really excited about it. I was worried it would be too long, at first. That maybe people wouldn’t want to attend an entire week of celebration, but I think it’s important for us to do a big event, even for just five years. It reminds the world that this era of peace is something we need to maintain, and that we’re serious about it. During the war, there were never festivals or dancing or music- there was no joy. And the festival will be a joyous occasion, with music and food from all the nations and people from all over in attendance. I mean, even the Sun Warriors are going to attend! It’s a truly momentous event.” 

As Zuko continued to speak, Sokka turned his head to his right to admire him. Now, at nearly twenty three years old, he had grown into himself and his role as Fire Lord. He had hit a growth spurt finally (though he only came to Sokka’s nose, so he was perpetually teasing him about being short) and filled out, and he was a long, broad line of hard earned muscle from grueling hours training with both swords and fire. 

His face had sharpened, losing some of the softness it had held as a teenager, and his chin cut a sharp profile in the moonlight that made Sokka’s mouth go dry. Half of his long hair was pulled up into a traditional samurai bun, held by his headpiece, and the other half was spread around his head like rays of the sun- Sokka knew it was a source of pride for him to be able to wear the traditional hairstyle of the Fire Lord rather than the ponytail he wore as a banished and disgraced prince, desperate to prove his worth as a warrior. His eyes glittered and his cheeks flushed with excitement, and Sokka had never wanted to kiss him more.

“Zuko?” he interrupted.

The Fire Lord blinked. “Yes?” he asked with a breath.

“Can I kiss you?”

His tongue darted out quickly, pressing against his bottom lip in a way that made it glitter in the dim light of the courtyard. When he spoke, his voice cracked. “Ye- Yeah. Yes. You can.”

Sokka grinned and rolled on to his side so that his body was pressed up against the line of Zuko’s and his face was hovering above his. He gazed at Zuko, his best friend, and saw the gleam in his eyes and the shallow movement of his chest as he breathed, and smiled. 

Zuko was just beginning to smile back when Sokka captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

It was easy, kissing Zuko. As easy as breathing or swinging a sword. Zuko’s hands came up to cut Sokka’s face and kissed him more insistently, lips pressing more firmly, and he gasped. It felt like being doused in fire and dunked in ice at the same time, like flying and falling, like swimming and drowning. It was everything all at once and Sokka never wanted to stop.

Eventually, though, they had to breathe and he pulled away reluctantly. He left his forehead pressed against Zuko’s and laughed out of his nose.

“I love you, Zuko.”

Zuko’s grin was blinding. “I love you too, Sokka. I have for a long time.”

Sokka pulled away, though he stayed propped up on his elbow. “Really?”

Zuko blushed. “I mean, yeah… You’ve always been here, and you’re just… It’s easy to love you. I’ve loved you since… Well, you were still with Suki, and I didn’t want to break you guys up, so I never said anything. And then you broke up, but I never told you because if you ever decided you felt the same about me, I wanted it to be because _you_ actually loved me, not just because I told you how I felt. I wanted it to be real.”

“Well,” Sokka pressed another kiss against his lips, “it’s definitely real. I love you. I don’t know how it happened, but I’ve been falling for you quickly and slowly all at once for almost two years.” Another kiss. “And, if you would have me, I’d very much like to be your boyfriend.”

Zuko initiated the kiss this time, lunging up to meet Sokka eagerly. “I would love that, Sokka. I would love for you to be my boyfriend.”

They spent the rest of the night there, curled up together in the grass, kissing in the moonlight.

5.

Sokka was furious. His hands were clenched in fists of rage, his jaw was clenched so hard his head hurt, and he was pacing rapidly in front of the turtleduck pond.

“Monkey feathers, Yue! I just don’t understand him!” He yelled out, gesturing wildly. “All I want is one day, one _spirits forsaken day_ , where we can just… _be together_ ! As Zuko and Sokka, not Fire Lord Zuko, constantly pulled aside to do… _Agni knows what_!”

All at once, the anger rushed out of him. His hands fell to his sides and he dropped his head as he slowly sank to his knees, defeated. “I know it’s not his fault. I really do. I just… He’s been so busy the past few months with Republic City and he acts like he doesn’t need help, even though he comes to bed hours after I go to bed, and is already working hours before I wake up. He’s barely sleeping, barely eating, and he just… He’s not listening. I just want to help him, and he won’t let me. I just want to spend one day with him where we can just be together and relax.” 

A tear slipped down his face. He hadn’t felt this useless in… years. Probably since before he went to Piandao, when he was the only nonbender and unsure of his place on the team. Now though, he was unsure of how to help the person he loved most in the world, and that was even worse. He was the plan guy, the protector, the one who could help everyone, and yet he couldn’t keep his boyfriend from burning himself out.

“Tell me how to help him, Yue, please,” he cried weakly, kneeling in the grass alone. He sat there for a long time, tears slipping silently down his face, before there were quiet footsteps in the grass. He looked up, already knowing it would be Zuko.

Sure enough, his boyfriend was standing there uncomfortably, eyes that usually glimmered dull with sadness, a frown across his beautiful face, shoulders hunched, and arms crossed against his chest. He looked small and sad and young, so unlike the powerful, self assured, twenty five year old ruler he was, and it made Sokka’s heart ache. 

They stared at each other for a few tense moments before Zuko cast his eyes to the side and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Sokka. I haven’t been very good to you recently, and you deserve much better treatment that I’ve been giving you. I will try to be better going forward, and I apologize for the hurt I’ve caused you.”

Sokka’s mouth fell open. “Zuko, baby, what? I’m not- I wasn’t- I’m not upset because of how you’ve been treating me, Zuko.”  
His beautiful face was wrinkled with confusion. “You’re not? But I thought-”

“No, Zuko, I’m upset because you haven’t been good to yourself. You barely eat. You barely sleep. You’re always working. I’m worried you’re going to seriously hurt yourself, whether it’s because you pass out from not enough sleep, or not enough food, or you burn out… You can’t keep doing this, baby.”

“But I have so much to do. There’s Republic City, education reforms, reparations, the colonies are upset about something, relations with the Water Tribes are still on the rocks, not to mention the Sun Warrior alliance, the dragon restoration project, the-”

“Zuko! Baby, the world won’t fall apart if you take one day off.”

“But-”

Sokka shushed him. “No. Zuko, I need you to listen to me. More harm will come to the nation, and the world, if you _don’t take care of you_. If you get sick because you aren’t sleeping, eating, or relaxing… That’s when it will fall apart.” He reached out to Zuko and pulled him down to the ground so that his boyfriend was sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest, with Sokka’s arms wrapped tightly around him, before he continued. 

“I also need you to remember that you aren’t alone. You have your mother who’s here now, you have your advisors, the Republic City Council, you _know_ Aang, Katara, Suki, and Toph would be here in a heartbeat if you asked them, and you have _me_. I am always here for you, for whatever you need. When you don’t let me help with the politics or the planning or taking care of you, it makes me feel useless. That’s why I was angry with you. I still shouldn't have yelled though, and for that I’m so sorry.” Zuko was shaking in his arms, and he realized he was crying. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

He sniffled. “I’m just… I know you’re right. I know that I have so many people on my side, ready to help me. And you’re right, I haven’t been taking care of myself. But… It’s so hard to explain. For so long, I was worried I wasn’t enough. That my father was right, I would fail and lead the nation to ruin. I got past it for a while- everything was going well, and I felt good about what I was doing. But now, these past few months, it’s felt like everything has gone downhill. We’ve reached blocks in almost every project, alliance, and committee we have. I can’t see a way out, and I let that absorb me until it was all I knew and I felt like I was drowning in it. Like I was alone.”

“But baby, you’re not alone.” He squeezed his arms around him and kissed his temple. “I am right here for you. I always will be.”

Zuko leaned into Soka and whispered, “I know. I know that now. I’m sorry, my love.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I know. I’m sorry too.”

They sat in silence for a while, basking in the moonlight and the first peaceful moment the two had shared in nearly three months. 

“I missed you,” Zuko whispered eventually. “I always wanted to just curl up in bed with you and shut the world out, I missed you so much.”

“So why don’t we?” Sokka whispered back, kissing his temple again before moving down his face to his neck, torturously slow. “Why don’t we go to bed and I can spend all day tomorrow showing you just how much I missed you?”

Zuko sighed wistfully and went limp in Sokka’s arms. “Yes, I think… I think that is an excellent plan.”

Sokka took two fingers and tilted Zuko’s face to his to finally press their lips together- he had nowhere else to be, so he kissed him deep and slow and languid. “Good,” he whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

+1.

Zuko snuck out of the party with a nod from his uncle, to whom he smiled gratefully. He had told his uncle of his plan months ago and he had been helping him plan and organize since then. As he slipped behind the curtain to slide over to the door, he saw Sokka in the middle of the room, entertaining a cluster of people around him (knowing Sokka, it was probably a story they had all heard a million times- he was just magnetic like that). He smiled softly and ducked out of the door to the ballroom and into the courtyard.

He situated himself on the grass by the turtleduck pond where he had found Sokka so many times before, and looked up to the moon. Despite knowing Yue’s story for almost nine years now, he had never once spoken to her. He couldn’t help but feel slightly ridiculous as he began to speak, but he knew he had to.

“Hello, Yue. Zuko here. I guess you know that, though… I mean you don’t know me, and I don’t really know you, but I know of you and I’m sure it’s the same for you…” he groaned, remembering a stuttering apology from so many years ago. “I feel ridiculous, you know that?”

The moon was silent.

“Yeah, I think everyone knows it. Anyways, I’m speaking to you because… Well, I want to propose to Sokka. I mean, I’m going to. I’ve gotten the blessing from everyone most important to him- Hakoda, Kanna, Katara, even Suki- and there’s only one person left. And that’s you. He still loves you. Whenever he looks at the moon he gets this dopey little smile on his face, and he talks about you a lot. 

I wish I could have met you. At least, the way I am now. I know I was horrible- I was there the day of the attack on the Northern Water Tribe, and I left while you sacrificed yourself. I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for the hurt the Fire Nation caused your people, your family, and you, but I hope you can look upon me and see me as worthy of Sokka. I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone else, and I would do anything for him. He makes me a better person, and I want to spend the rest of my life being that person with him right next to me. I just ask for your blessing.”

The moon seemed to shine brighter, and he grinned. 

“I'd like to show you the betrothal necklace I made him. When I first began planning this, several months ago, I travelled to the Southern Water Tribe to ask for his father’s blessing, as well as Kanna’s. They granted it, thank the spirits, and I began going to all of the elders, asking them what they knew about betrothal necklaces. They said that as long as the steps to create the necklace were followed and that the design stayed true to our relationship, I would honor the tradition. So, I did that. Hakoda took me out hunting on the ice and I found and killed a tiger walrus. I got it’s pelt for the ribbon, bone for some of the pendant, and the tusk to carve the pattern with. He sent me back home after that to think of the pattern I wanted to carve. On my way back a few months later, I stopped at Master Piandao’s home and asked for a small piece of the meteorite Sokka used to make his sword. Then, I returned to Hakoda, and he helped me carve the pendant. I know it doesn’t have the traditional look, but it suits our relationship.”

He reached into his pocket and took it out to show her. He gazed down at the necklace in his hand and couldn’t help but feel proud. He had dyed the leather red rather than blue, to symbolize the Fire Nation, and it matched the red of his robes perfectly. The pendant in the middle was circular and sized to fit in the hollow of Sokka’s throat; the bone formed a crescent moon with a carving of the stars above an ocean. The meteorite finished the circle, and Zuko had carved the rays of the sun onto it. It wasn’t perfect- there were some shaky lines and imperfect cuts, but he was proud of it. 

The moonlight sparkled off of the pendant, and he grinned. “It’s just like us, I think. The sun and the moon, water and fire, black and white… Him and I… I think he’ll like it. I mean, I hope he does.”

“Zuko? Is that you? Are you out here?” Sokka’s voice floated out of the doorway to the ballroom. 

Zuko quickly pushed the necklace into his pocket and yelled out, “Yes, my love. I’m in the courtyard.”

Sokka came into the courtyard and beamed when he saw Zuko. He ran over and tackled Zuko to the ground in a hug. “I missed you! What’re you doing out here all alone? You’re missing the party.”

“I was speaking to Yue,” he murmured casually against Sokka’s temple.

Sokka sat up. “What? Really? Why? I mean, not that you can’t, obviously she’s the moon and I can’t call dibs on her but… I’ve never known you to speak to her.”

“I don’t, usually. But I had something I wanted to ask her so I snuck out of the party. I _am_ allowed to do that, you know. It’s my party,” he teased. 

“I know, you’re the Fire Lord and you can do whatever you want.” He kissed his cheek and shifted so that he was sitting next to him, rather than on top of him and leaned into his side. “What were you asking her?”

Zuko kept his breathing calm, despite his racing heart. He hadn’t really thought about what to say, and now that the time was here, he was frozen. Should he just say it? Should he play coy? Should he wait? 

He looked at Sokka, snuggled against his side, and smiled softly. He was wearing formal Water Tribe clothing, a sleeveless blue tunic, with silver and white embroidery that created a swirling pattern of waves and stars, over dark pants tucked into his worn brown boots, and his familiar whale bone necklace hung around his throat. His strong arms bore the traditional tattoos of his tribe, lines and swirls and bands of ink marking him as a warrior, the chief’s son, and a man. His ears had been pierced a few years back and earrings made of lapis and whale bone glittered in the moonlight. His hair was tied back in his usual wolf’s tail, and Zuko thought he had never looked more beautiful.

Really, he was too tall and muscular to be snuggled into Zuko’s side like this, but he pulled him closer nevertheless, and decided that this was the perfect moment. Sokka would say yes. Zuko just had to say, “I was asking for her blessing.”

 _Okay, maybe not that_ , he chided himself. 

“What?”

Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. Sokka smiled wide when he saw it, and Zuko said, “I was asking for her blessing to give you this.”

“Zuko…” His hands reached out to touch the necklace, and Zuko noted with satisfaction that they were trembling. “May I look at it?”

“Of course, my love.”

Sokka picked it up and brushed his thumb over it, feeling the carving. “Zuko, I love it. It’s… it’s beautiful.” His thumb paused on the meteorite. “Is this-?”

“Stone from the same meteorite as your sword? Yes. I went to Piandao to get it.”

“And this is tiger walrus bone?” Sokka was whispering now, as if speaking normally would shatter the moment they were trapped within.

“Yes. Your father took me hunting, and helped me carve it. I thought about what I would carve for months, but it occurred to me one morning when I woke before you and you were still asleep, right next to me, and you were the most beautiful person I’d ever seen. You are my opposite in so many ways, yet I would not be complete without you. I could not exist without you, just like the moon does not exist without the sun. You balance me perfectly, like water to fire. You brought so much light to my life, even before we were together, that you brought me out of the dark. I would not want to go through the day if you were not there during the night.”

Sokka was crying now, and he murmured, “Zuko…”

Zuko took Sokka’s hands in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles on each. “Sokka, will you marry me?”

He leaned forward and kissed him, sweet and gentle. “Nothing would bring me more joy than to be your husband.”

Zuko laughed, breathless, and kissed him again before taking the necklace from him and tying it around his fiance’s neck gently. He pressed a kiss to the pendant where it rested against the hollow of his throat and looked at Sokka in adoration. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.”

Sokka kissed him again- just because he could. “And I love you more than the sun loves to rise.”

They kissed in the moonlight, and Zuko sent a silent thank you up to the girl who made it shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, check out my [Tumblr](https://zukosadragon-ace.tumblr.com/)! (@zukosadragon-ace)


End file.
